


Speaking of Bunnies

by hunters_retreat



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, Fluff, M/M, PWP, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-21
Updated: 2009-08-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:43:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen looked over at Tom who just shook his head.  “I don’t know and I don’t wanna. I have enough trouble with Mike at the moment.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speaking of Bunnies

  
“What’s happening?”

 

 

“Your boy is a little... uh…”

 

 

“Jensen!  Hey, can you also see the cute little pink bunnies? Nooo, the blue panda just ate one!!"

 

 

Jensen looked over at Tom who just shook his head.  “I don’t know and I don’t wanna. I have enough trouble with Mike at the moment.”

 

 

“I’m a little teapot short and stout... here is my handle here is my-”

 

 

“Mike!  If you try to whip out your ‘spout’ one more time…”

 

 

Jensen laughed as Tom took off to the quickly disrobing Mike. 

 

 

“Jen… why is the blue panda so mean?”

 

 

He sighed because he really would like to know what the hell Mike had given them to know how long before Jared came down from it, but until then he was stuck with a weepy eyed Padalecki.  “It’s okay Jared.  Can you find me a… green dolphin?”

 

 

Jared looked around the room for a minute and then smiled.  “Oh!  Right there?”

 

 

“He’s nice isn’t he?”

 

 

Jared smiled as he looked back at Jensen.  “Yeah.  He’s nice like you.”  He wrapped his arms around Jensen’s neck and kissed him softly before giggling.  “And kinda a perv.  You should hear the things he wants me to do to you.  No wonder you like him.”

 

 

It was really a choice between doing it where everyone could see or finding some privacy so Jensen just grinned.  “Of course.  Now, lets find someplace nice and quiet.”

 

 

Jared leaned in and licked the side of his neck, biting lightly at the jugular.  “Yeah Jen, yeah.  Because what he has in mind… well… the blue panda lost all privileges to that.”

 

 

They found a room and Jensen was about to close it when Jared stopped him.  He watched something that only he could see and smiled.  “Just had to let the bunnies in.  Now… speaking of bunnies… how bout you lie down…”  

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/) prompt of author's choice, "Hey, can you also see the cute little pink bunnies? Nooo, the blue panda just ate one!"


End file.
